


Going to the Chapel

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	Going to the Chapel

You squeeze your car into the tiny space in the parking lot and head into the police station. Everyone had already left hours ago for Rollins and Amaro's wedding, and this morning Olivia called panicking that she had forgotten her bridesmaids dress in her office and could you grab it. She was so sorry to trouble you and felt so bad, she couldn't believe she forgot it. No big deal, you tell her, with a toddler you can only imagine how full her hands are.

You have so been looking forward to this weekend. You even rented a car. You can't remember the last time you had been alone, drove a car, or been out of the city. You are itching to get on the road.  
You shoot a text to Olivia that you have the dress, crisis averted, and slam into Carisi while you are tapping it out.

"Hey! Jesus!" He barks, but he softens when he sees it's you and your affronted look.

"Detective Carisi, I'm sorry..." you start. Of course you would have to run into him, the most obnoxious person you have ever met.

"What were you doin' in there?" He interrupts you as he fixes you with his squinted gaze and puts his hands on his hips, head and neck jutting forward.

"Seargent Benson asked me to pick up her bridesmaids dress for the wedding this weekend."

"What are you going to do with that the bus they chartered left hours ago. Early this morning."

Jesus, who does this guy think he is? Interrogating you like this. "I rented a car detective and I'm driving up. In fact, I'm leaving right now." You pause. "That is if I am released from your custody. I didn't take the bus because I had to deliver some paperwork to the courthouse, and with a roommate in a studio, I haven't been alone in months and am looking forward to a nice drive." It could have been that, or it could have been that you didn't want to spend hours on a bus with Barba and Benson. You were so happy for them, truly happy, and it has been over a year since your crazy evening with Barba. And he and Olivia and Noah made the cutest family, but you still were not totally comfortable around him.

"Well go then, who's stopping you?" Carisi snaps at you just as sharply as you were with him, yet he makes no move to get out of your way. You suck it in and squeeze past him. You will not give him the satisfaction of asking him to move. You'd rather climb over the desks and filing cabinets.

"Hey!" He yells at your back.

Before you can stop yourself your head flops back like a toddler having a tantrum. You compose yourself but your irritation is still clear. "Yes detective."

"You rented a car?"

"Yes detective."

"You really want to drive all that way?"

You put a tight smile across your face and shift your weight from one foot to the other. "Yes. Detective. I'm dying to go somewhere faster than 12 miles an hour." You turn to leave once again and he has yet another question for your back.

"Can I ride with you? I was going to take the Amtrak tonight, but if you are going..."

Your shoulders slump but you catch yourself quickly. Even if Carisi is an obnoxious pain, he's still a coworker and it's much easier if you're pleasant. 

"Sorry Sonny, but I rented a Pontiac Solstace. It's just a two seater convertible. I have no room for your plus one. I don't know how your sister will get there." You smile.

"Very funny. Don't quit your day job alright. For your information I don't have a "plus one" He says the last two words sarcastically and uses air quotes and an eye roll.

"Shocking." you say wide eyed with a smirk.

"Nice. Can I ride with you or not."

"Fine. I'm leaving now though, so if you aren't ready now, I'm sorry you are just going to have to take the Amtrak. I've got to leave now if I'm going to make it to the rehearsal dinner." No way is he ready, you are home free.

Your smile fades as he reaches to the side of his desk and pulls the handle on his rolling suitcase. "Lets roll!" He grins at you.

You groan outloud before you can even stop yourself. "Fine. But you are pitching in for gas, I have control of the radio, no bitching about potty breaks and I get to decide whether top up or top down." You say pointing your finger in his face.

"Top down huh?" he smirks.

"I also reserve the right to make you ride in the trunk and/or leave you at any toll booth Carisi." 

He laughs and swats your finger away. "We better get going. Let me carry that for you."


End file.
